2015.03.18 - The Professor and the Freshman
He doesn't start a his first full semester until September but Freeman Lonsdale the Third, aka Carbon, took advantage of few early enrollment courses to get a few months (including a summer break) to get aquainted with New York.. Fully squared away in his new dorm room, the young giant ambles through the campus, looking wide eyed at just about everything around him. if he notices students staring at him he is either actively ignoring them or just to caught up in the new sights and his nervous giddiness. Prof. William Argent is seated on a bench near the edge of campus, easily in view of the Washington Square Arch, with a tablet in hand. He's been doing a bit of light reading, but he glances up as he senses something a bit unusual--and he glances up to note the rather obvious sight of Freeman making his way along. Raising an eyebrow slightly, William clicks off his tablet, rises, and then makes his way over to intercept the gargantuan freshman. Carbon has come to a full stop just short of Roger's hall. He smiles up at the odd modern sculptures outside of the hall, reaching up to touch one of them, and sighs happily.... Until he catches someone seeming to be closing in on him. He eeps and steps back, wringing his hands as he looks to the stately gentleman. "O-Oh.. W-was I not supposed to t-touch it?" he asks, stammering in his young but inhumanly deep voice. William's eyebrow drifts upward slightly again, and for a moment he looks almost blank before the hint of a reassuring--if somewhat stiff--smile surfaces at the corner of his mouth. "Don't be alarmed. They're fairly sturdy, and people routinely climb on them--so long as you don't break them, you should be just fine, Mister....?" He trails off, looking curious. Carbon licks his lips, nervously, and his mouth has gone dry a moment. He looks like someone who was prepared to be admonished for doing something wrong but is then surprised not to be. His pupil-less black eyes dart left and right and he finally looks down shyly at the obvious (in his opinion) voice of reassuring authority. "L-L-Londale.. My name is F-Freeman Lonsdale." he introduces himself. His smile gaining some momentum, William extends his hand and says, "Nice to meet you, Freeman. I'm William Argent, a professor in the College of Metaphysical Sciences." He gestures in a vague way that somehow suggests being illustrative. "I'm going to speculate that you're new here. Starting this term?" Carbon 's shoulders seem to relax and he carefully takes the professor's hand in his. The size difference is rather startling but his grip is very controlled.. As if he has been restraining himself all his life and it's almost become second nature. "O-Oh.. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." he says, voice cheery and friendly even though he sounds like a melodious troll on downers. "Uhm... Y-yes... Well next t-term... I mean.. I am taking a few early c-courses before my first full s-semester... Chemistry and Biology to get a f-foot up and take more advanced courses First Term." William shakes Freeman's hand with care but no hesitation, a firm enough grip for a man of mere flesh and bone. "Initiative, good to see. Most of your peers, I'm afraid, are more likely spending their time learning where all the parties are held." A mild smirk--mild, but more genuine--touches his lips. "So it goes. And please, call me William. 'Sir' always makes me feel so... military." He gives a mild shake of his head, as though dispelling some particular image he might not care for. Carbon releases William's hand and looks a bit.. nervous. As if he isn't used to calling adults (of which he is one now, if barely) by their given names. "Uhm... Okay. W-William is is, then." he says, then smiles a bit, showing off teeth that are not quite white but more mother of pearl in their color. "I.. am n-not much of a partier, Si... I mean William. And it w-wasn't just educational initiative. I sort of hoped c-coming to M-MetroU a few months earlier would let the students 'climatize to m-me.. and me to them. I've not been much o-of a people person." Nodding, William says, "Sensible. You're obviously aware of your situation, and that's good. We can't ignore who we are, even when we'd like to." Offering another mild smile, carrying just enough of a hint of awkwardness to convey that perhaps he, too, is not exactly a "people person," Argent says, "Let me know if you need any help settling in. I won't pretend to be much of a social insider, but I do know how things work here--academically, anyway." Carbon looks even more relieved that he seems to understand him ad the reason he does what he does. "No.. W-We can't ignore the obvious, can't we.." he says, more of a statement then fact. Looking more relaxed, the giant still stutters somewhat... possibly some other psychological condition? "And th-thank you for the offer.. I think I w-will have to get more comfortable w-with not just the social intricacies but th-the cultural ones as well. I've only been in America twice in my life." "Really?" William asks, lightly folding his arms across his abdomen to cradle the tablet. "If you don't mind my asking, where are you from?" he asks, glancing around the campus with the air of one not entirely certain what to say about the place. "I'm not always sure what to call the culture, here. I suppose it's American, but it's also..." he gives a slight shrug, finishing, "College, I suppose." Carbon chuckles.. a soft rumble like sound that could possibly vibrate nearby windows.. but then ahems and gets that under control. "I a-am Canadian.. Well My mom is C-Canadian and I was born in Canada... But my d-dad was American... People think there i-isn't much difference between Canada and the US but.. they w-would be surprised... and it isn't just hockey and b-baseball." Nodding again, William offers another of those mild, amused smiles that seem to come to him more readily than proper, polite smiles. "I'm afraid I've not had the pleasure to visit Canada. If the American media's to be believed, then they're mostly much more polite up there. And something about poutine, which I admit I've never tried. Something... with cheese, isn't it?" Carbon .. sort of makes a face. "It i-is a french Canadian thing... French Fries smothered in Cheese C-Curds and Brown Gravy... I'm from B-British Columbia.. We have Nanimo Bars and Salmon.." he says and then frowns as something starts beeping in his messenger-bag. he reaches in and pulls out a tablet which, in his hands, is like a standard (if maybe slightly small) smartphone. "oh!.. I am s-so sorry... I h-have to get to the Administration building...." "Sounds very... caloric," William offers a bit lamely. "I'm not sure I'd consider myself a 'foodie,' but that's definitely on the exotically... non-nutritious-sounding end of the spectrum." He coughs slightly, clearing his throat, and then stops as Freeman has to take the call. Smiling again in that "I'm being polite, can't you tell?" way of his, he says, "Of course. Best of luck with it. Pleased to have met you, Freeman--maybe I'll see you in class sometime." Carbon slips the tablet back into his bag and grins now.. an easier grin then just a few minutes before. "I n-need those calories.. No such thing a-as a free lunch with me. Gotta get my e-energy from somewhere." he says then nods once. "And m-maybe you will. I still have to chose a few courses... Have a w-wonderful day!" Giving a last, decisive nod, William says, "And a good day to you, Freeman." He turns to go as well, making his way back toward his office in the metaphysics building. Category:Log